In the making of metal forming dies for the manufacture of molded plastic and metal parts such as automotive interior and exterior trim, for example, it is common to utilize a contour machining tool which can be computer controlled to shape solid metal pieces to conform to the desired contour for the part to be formed. However, the machining process leaves tool marks on the surface of the contour which must be smoothed out prior to applying a high polish on the contour.
These tool marks and irregularities have been removed by using a power tool holding an abrasive stone which an operator can apply to the surface to be smoothed, the stone being reciprocated by the power tool as it is held against the work.
The present invention is directed also to a hand operation but an adapter tool is carried by the power tool with an end recess to engage a hand held stone rod, one end of which is held by the operator and the other end applied manually against the surface to be treated. The result is a smoother surface achieved in less time. The skilled operator can manually direct the stone at the areas where metal removal is needed and the power tool will provide the reciprocal action needed for metal removal.
An object of the invention is to provide a method of profile smoothing which can be applied to intricate curves and recesses as well as to flat areas to obtain a fine smooth surface.
A further object is the provision of an adapter tool, power assisted, to be held against a stone for the needed motion while guided manually.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the invention is described, together with details to enable a person skilled in the art to practice the invention all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.